heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Wolf
Does D&D Count? Hey, I was just fixin up this page and got to wondering: can we technically ''put the Werewolf Lord in this page? I mean, with a little annotation about him being from a D&D set, not being officially labeled as a Werewolf (He's a Lycanthrope, which is basically a Wolf in Heroscape standards, much like the Eladrin are Elves but not, blah blah blah). I didn't want to step on anyones toes and just link him without consent, though. Dlark17 (talk) 06:40, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :I'm rather against it, on the grounds that he is a different species and from a different planet. Also his ridiciuosly huge model size sets him apart (what is he suppose to be? A half-giant inficted with lycanthropy?). But basically we don't know if Heroscape Werewolves are cursed shape-shifters or if they are a race that always looks like their models and breeds on their own. However, if an annotation was added that clearly identified him as being D&D and not a member of this species or sub-faction I guess I wouldn't have a big problem with it. Dispite the fact that he is a werewolf, he'd still just seem a little out of place on this page - to me at least. The Matrix Prime (talk) 17:20, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, my plan would involve having quite the annotation. His size, official race, etc. all mark him as expressly Dungeons & Dragons fare, but he ''is a Darklord and thus can work quite well in a game alongside classic Heroscape figures. ::This is the problem of only having two of us really moderating the site, though; it's easy to get fenced on an impass of voting. :) ::Dlark17 (talk) 22:31, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, if you really want to add him, you can go ahead. My suggestion would be that it should be done from the opposite approach tho. Rather then trying to rationalize him in the article, I think it should be done from the point-of-view of this is why he isn't included, even tho he is a werewolf and a darklord etc. Then you still have him being mentioned in the article that way (with his synergy), but preserve the integrity of the article. :::Unfortantly Romanlegion seems to have disappeared along with the Emperor again. Watts doesn't seem to have lasted long either. But hopefully they'll check back in eventually. :::The Matrix Prime (talk) 17:42, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Werewolves? Where is the authority in naming them a race they aren't? Highest Voted Article? Then why is there speculation in it? They were never called Werewolves, there is not a single member of the Heroscapers community that calls it Werewolf, so we can't do it either. If there was a link to a post or an official news release stating that the Feylund Wolf race was meant to be called Werewolves, but the kid game limitations said no, I want to see a link. Besides, the inclusion of "Lycanthrope" should be evidence enough that the Feylund Wolf, is named exactly the way it should be. Why hamper the creativity of the original design team and make assumptions and designations that never meant to exist? Anselm Durante (talk) 06:07, July 13, 2014 (UTC)